bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria: Makuta
Makuta}} Makuta Image:Makuta Carvings 1.png|Rzeźby Matoran pokazujące naturę Makuta Image:Makuta Carvings 2.png|Rzeźby Matoran pokazujące naturę Makuta. Image:Makuta Carvings 3.png|Rzeźby Matoran pokazujące naturę Makuta Image:AntiContain.png|Antidermis zebrane przez Piraka Zaktana Image:Antidermis Zamor.png|Antidermis zawarte w Sferze Zamor File:Makuta Phantoka Logo.PNG|Logo Makuta Phantoka File:BfP Mistika Makuta.png|Trzej Makuta w Bagnach Sekretów Miserix Image:Miserix.png|Makuta Miserix Teridax Image:Comic Ultimate Dume.PNG|Wizja Vakamy ukazująca Teridaxa w Sny Ciemności Image:Teridax Shadow Hand comic.PNG|Teridax używający ręki cienia w Snach Ciemności Image:LoMN Teridax Removing Dume's Mask.PNG|Teridax ujawniający swoją postać z Turaga Dume w Legendach Metru Nui Image:LoMN Teridax As Turaga Dume.PNG|Teridax zamaskowany jako Turaga Dume w Legendach Metru Nui Image:LoMN Teridax's Shadow Form.PNG|Forma Cienia Teridaxa w Legendach Metru Nui Image:LoMN Teridax's Shadow Hand.PNG|Teridax używający ręki cienia w Legendach Metru Nui Image:LoMN Winged Teridax.PNG|Teridax w formie Skrzydlatego Tytana w Legendach Metru Nui Image:LoMN Toa Metru Vakama Versus Winged Teridax.PNG|Teridax walczący z Vakamą w Legendach Metru Nui Image:LoMN Winged Teridax In Toa Seal.PNG|Teridax uwięziony w Pieczęci Toa w Legendach Metru Nui Image:Promo Art Makuta Teridax Winged Titan.PNG|Promocyjny Artwork Teridaxa Image:Set Ultimate Dume.png|Teridax w formie Skrzydlatego Tytana jako zestaw Image:Flash Matoran Teridax.PNG|Teridax w formie zarażonego Matoranina podczas Bitwy w Mangaii Image:MakutaMNOLG.PNG|Teridax w czasie walki z Toa Mata w Mata Nui Online Game Image:Comic Teridax and Rahkshi.png|Teridax z stworzonymi przez niego Rahkshi Image:MoL Makuta.PNG|Teridax i jego forma Cienistego Tytana w Masce Światła Image:BIONICLE The Game Teridax.PNG|Teridax w BIONICLE: The Game Image:BtG Conflict of Takanuva and Teridax.png|Teridax walczący z Takanuvą w BIONICLE: The Game Image:Makuta of Metru Nui Set 03.PNG|Forma Cienistego Tytana Teridaxa jako zestaw Image:BH DS Teridax.PNG|Teridax w BIONICLE Heroes Image:Comic Matoro Mahri Freezes Maxilos.png|Teridax w posiadaniu Maxilosa i zamrożony przez Toa Mahri Matoro Image:Maxilos.PNG|Maxilos, posiadany przez Teridaxa, jako zestaw Image:TeridaxStars.PNG|Teridax formujący kształt Kraahkan z gwiazd nad Metru Nui Image:CGI Teridax possesing Mata Nui.png|Teridax przejmujący Robota Wielkiego Ducha Image:Comic Mata Nui Robot Departing Aqua Magna.png|Teridax odlatujący z Aqua Magna w ciele robota wielkiego ducha Image:Art MakutaLeavingAquaMagna.jpg|Teridax opuszczający Aqua Magna Image:Comic Great Spirit Teridax Arriving on Bara Magna.png|Teridax przybywający na Bara Magna Image:Art Mata Nui and Makuta Facedown.jpg|Makuta w konfrontacji z Mata Nui Image:Comic Mata Nui vs. Makuta Robots.png|Teridax atakowany przez Mata Nui w formie robota Image:CGI Robot Showdown.png|Teridax i Mata Nui Image:Comic Great Spirit Teridax on Bara Magna.jpg|Teridax na Bara Magna Image:Art Mata Nui Versus Makuta Teridax.PNG|Teridax grożący Mata Nui Image:Comic6Cover.png|Teridax walczący z Mata Nui Image:Art Teridax Beating Mata Nui.jpg|Teridax dominujący nad Mata Nui Image:Art Teridax Stomping Bara Magna.jpg|Teridax gotowy zmiażdżyć Bara Magna Image:Comic Teridax Using Gravitic Power.png|Teridax używający swych mocy Grawitacji Image:Comic Makuta Struck by Aqua Magna Fragment.png|Teridax uderzony przez fragment Aqua Magna Image:Art Teridax's Death.jpg|Śmierć Teridaxa Image:Comic Teridax Defeated.jpg|Pokonanie Teridaxa Image:TLR Teridax.PNG|Teridax przejmujący kontrolę nad Robotem Wielkiego Ducha w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:Comic Makuta Stone.png|Kamień używany przez Turaga to reprezentowania Teridaxa w ich opowieściach Image:MakutaStone.png|Kamień Makuty Image:MNOG Makuta Stone.PNG|Kamień Makuty widziany w Mata Nui Online Game Image:Makuta Promotional Text.jpg|Skrypt promujący zestaw Makuty Teridaxa i jego formy Cienistego Tytana Alternatywny Teridax Image:The Melding Teridax.png|Alternatywny Makuta Teridax z Alternatywnego Wszechświata Zespolenia Antroz Image:Comic Antroz.png|Antroz w Królestwie Strachu Image:Comic Antroz Stylized.png|Stylizowany wizerunek komiksowy Antroza Image:CGI Makuta Antroz.png|Antroz w Karda Nui Image:CGI Phantoka Makuta Antroz.png|Antroz w locie Image:Animation Antroz.png|Antroz w Mini Filmie Phantoka Image:Antroz.png|Antroz w formie zestawu Image:Set Makuta Antroz Instruction Manual.PNG|Antroz sportretowany jako obraz instrukcji budowy Image:Set Makuta Antroz Mistika.PNG|Specjalna forma Antroza do pilotowania Jetraxa T6 Image:Antroz Team Up.png|Antroz złączony z zestawem Radiaka Image:Promo Art Antroz and Radiak.jpg|Promocyjny obraz Antroza i Radiaka File:Promo Art Makuta Antroz and Matoran Radiak.png|Promocyjny obraz Antroza i Radiaka Image:Set Charged Jetrax T6.png|Antroz pilotujący super-naładowany Jetrax T6 Image:McAntroz.PNG|Antroz jako zabawka Happy Meal McDonald'a Image:Movie Test Antroz.PNG|Antroz w formie filmowej File:AntrozRadiak.png|Antroz i Radiak w Bitwie o Moc File:BIONICLE com Bios Antroz.png|Antroz Bitil Image:Comic Bitil.PNG|Makuta Bitil w Mata Nui Powstaje Image:Comic Toa Nuva Onua Mistika vs. Makuta Bitil.png|Duplikaty Bitila otaczające Onuę Image:Set Makuta Bitil.jpg|Bitil jako zestaw Image:CGI Mistika Makuta Bitil.png|Bitil w Bagnie Sekretów Image:Promo Art Makuta Bitil.jpg|Promocyjny obraz Bitila Image:Animation Bitil.png|Bitil w Spotkaj Mistika Image:Bitil Team Up.png|Bitil złączony z Gavlą Image:Set Makuta Bitil.png|Bitil Image:CGI Bitil.PNG|Bitil File:BIONICLE com Bios Bitil.png|Bitil File:BIO Codes Bitil.png|Bitil Image:BIONICLE Mistika Bitil.png|Bitil w BIONICLE: Mistika Image:McBitil.PNG|Bitil jako zabawka Happy Meal McDonald'a Chirox Image:Comic Chirox.png|Makuta Chirox w Królestwie Strachu Image:CGI Makuta Chirox.png|Chirox w Karda Nui Image:CGI Phantoka Makuta Chirox and Kirop.png|Chirox i Kirop w locie Image:Chirox Movie.png|Chirox w Mini Filmie Phantoka Image:Set Chirox.jpg|Chirox jako zestaw Image:Chirox Team Up.png|Chirox połączony z zestawem Kiropa Image:Promo Art Chirox and Kirop.jpg|Promocyjny obraz Chiroxa i Kiropa Image:Chirox, Kirop, Antroz, Radiak, Lewa, and Tanma Battle.PNG|Podniebna bitwa pomiędzy Chiroxem, Lewą, Antrozem, i ich sojuszniczymi Matoranami. File:ChiroxKirop.png|Chirox i Kirop w Bitwie o Moc File:BIONICLE com Bios Chirox.png|Chirox Gorast Image:Comic Makuta Gorast.PNG|Makuta Gorast w Bagnie Cieni Image:CGIgorast.png|Gorast w Spotkaj Mistika Image:Set Makuta Gorast.jpg|Gorast jako zestaw Image:CGI Mistika Makuta Gorast.png|Gorast w Bagnie Sekretów Image:Gorast Team Up.png|Gorast połączona z Radiakiem Image:Set Makuta Gorast.png|Gorast File:BIONICLE com Bios Gorast.png|Gorast File:BIO Codes Gorast.png|Gorast Image:BIONICLE Mistika Gorast.png|Gorast w BIONICLE: Mistika Image:SoS Gorast.png|Stylizowany Gorast w Mistika: Bagno Sekretów Image:McGorast.PNG|Gorast jako zabawka Happy Meal McDonald'a Icarax Image:Comic Makuta Icarax.PNG|Makuta Icarax w ''Królestwie Strachu'' Image:Comic BoM Throne.png|Icarax siedzi na tronie w Fortecy Destralu Image:CGI Icarax.png|Promocyjny obraz Icaraxa Image:Icarax.PNG|Icarax jako zestaw Krika Image:Comic Makuta Krika.PNG|Makuta Krika w ''Mrocznym Bagnie'' Image:Comic Makuta Krika Absorbing Energy.png|Krika absorbuje energię Tahu Image:Set Makuta Krika.jpg|Krika jako zestaw Image:Set Makuta Krika Instruction Manual.PNG|Krika sportretowany jako obraz instrukcji budowy Image:Animation Krika Rising from Swamp.png|Krika powstający z Bagna Sekretów Image:CGI Mistika Makuta Krika.png|Krika na Bagnach Sekretów Image:Animation Krika.png|Krika w Animacji Ostatecznej Bitwy Image:CGI Krika Pose.png|Krika jako zestaw Image:Krika Team Up.png|Krika połączony z zestawem Kiropa Image:Set Makuta Krika.png|Krika Image:BIONICLE com Bios Krika.png|Krika Image:BIO Codes Krika.png|Krika Image:BIONICLE Mistika Krika.png|Krika w BIONICLE: Mistika Image:SoS Krika.png|Stylizowany Krika w Mistika: Bagno Sekretów Image:McKrika.PNG|Krika jako zabawka Happy Meal McDonald'a Mutran Image:Comic Mutran.PNG|Makuta Mutran w Mata Nui Powstaje Image:Comic Mutran death.PNG|Śmierć Mutrana przez Burzę Energii Image:CGI Mutran and Vican.png|Promocyjny obraz Mutrana i Vicana Image:Mutran.png|Mutran jako zestaw Image:Mutran Team Up.png|Mutran połączony z Vicanem Spiriah Image:Set Spiriah.png|Makuta Spiriah jako model kombinerowy Image:Spiriah.png|Spiriah w formie zestawu Vamprah Image:Comic Vamprah.png|Makuta Vamprah w Królestwie Strachu Image:Comic Tridax Pod In Use.png|Vamprah odpalający Kapsułę Tridax Image:CGI Makuta Vamprah.png|Vamprah w Karda Nui Image:CGI Phantoka Makuta Vamprah.png|Vamprah w locie Image:Animation Vamprah and Antroz Pursue Tanma.png|Vamprah i Antroz ścigający Tanmę w Mini Filmie Phantoka Image:Set Vamprah.jpg|Vamprah w formie zestawu Image:Vamprah.png|Vamprah jako zestaw Image:Vamprah Team Up.png|Vamprah złączona z zestawem Gavlą Image:Promo Art Vamprah and Gavla.jpg|Promoyjny obraz Vampraha i Gavli File:VamprahGavla.png|Vamprah i Gavla w Bitwie o Moc File:BIONICLE com Bios Vamprah.png|Vamprah Kategoria:Galerie